Crave
by MSMx
Summary: Gail goes undercover. Gail goes on a blind date.


**Gail x Holly Prompt: Gail and Holly meet on a blind date, while Gail is undercover. They hit it off, and then Gail has to reveal her true identity to Holly, who turns out is an FBI agent who is also investigating a similar case. They decide to go on a real date.**

The last eight months of Gail Peck's life has been rough.

When she put her hand up to do an undercover operation it was only to get her mother off her back. She thought it would be a two to three month operation and then she'd be back on the streets in no time.

Oh, boy. She was so fucking wrong.

She and Chris had been assigned to a narcotics task force headed by Oliver and a few Detectives from 27. It had been hard work. Her named became Kellie and she had quickly worked her way into the Halligan Brother's drug ring, working small drug smuggling operations under the control of an outside man known only by the name Randy.

But that's when things stopped. For the last two months, all intel had gone cold.

Both Chris and Gail were struggling to find any leads and time was running out. They had enough to put away the Halligan crew away for a long time, but after discovering the existence of Randy, it was obvious they were only a small part of a now large distribution channel.

They needed to find Randy. Hopefully after dinner this evening, they would.

Everything was riding on Gail tonight.

She had overheard Alison, one of the head smugglers, bragging about a hot chick named Scarlet she had supposedly picked up last night. Usually Gail would block out most irrelevant conversations, but as soon as Alison mentioned Randy and Scarlet in the same sentence, she needed to know more.

That's when Gail struck. "Ali, any chance you wanna share the goods around?"

Alison squinted her eyes as she threw a box into the back of an SUV. "I don't know, Kel. I kinda like this one."

"You say that every week," Gail scoffed. "Come on let me have a crack." She passed another box to Ali, not letting go once she grabbed it.

"No. This one's mine," Ali growled, frowning angrily.

"What? Fuck off," Gail yelled, dropping the box. She smirked, this was going to be too easy. She stepped forward, pushing Ali's shoulder. "I bet this bitch doesn't even exist."

"You calling me a liar?" She moved quickly, getting as close as she could without physically touching Gail.

"That's exactly what I'm calling you." Her stare didn't waver. Ali huffed and pushed Gail hard, causing her to call back into one of the guys still loading the SUV.

"You're gonna be sorry you ever said that, you little skank," she barked, advancing forward towards Gail.

Gail threw up hands up in question, shrugging her shoulders. "Well show me this girl exists then, because by the way you're reacting everybody here thinks she doesn't." She turns, gesturing to the guys behind her.

Ali looked around at the few other people in the parking garage. They had stopped work and were watching the scene curiously. Alison grunted and reached for her phone annoyed. "Fine! I'll set up a date for you," she snarled.

Gail smirked. "What? No number?"

"Take it or leave it, fuckhead," Alison replied, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

And that's how tonight happened. A blind date with the potential to bring down a huge drug ring.

Gail was sitting in a surveillance van in the back parking lot of the restaurant where she was meeting with Scarlet. She didn't know whether she was freaking out or completely calm. She felt weird.

Oliver moved to sit next to her, bringing up the CCTV footage of the restaurant inside. "Talk to me, Peck." She swiveled towards him. "Lay it down."

"Get in, wait for her to show then order a drink and sweet talk the hell out of this chick," she coughed out. Her voice wavered slightly and that's when she knew she was freaking out. She had no idea who this lady was and for all she knew, this might be the last place she would ever walk in to.

"Bingo," Oliver smiled knowingly and patted her leg comfortingly. "I know you have game so don't let me down here, Rook. You have to make sure she takes the bait and as soon as you sense an opening, you need to pounce."

"I know, Ollie. Trust me, I got this."

"I do," he turned to look at the cameras. "We're really running out of options on this one. Please bring us something good back,"

She nodded, clenching her jaw. "I've worked way too hard on this undercover operation so believe me, I will not be fucking this up."

"That's what I like to hear!" Oliver threw his hand up, pointing to something over his shoulder. "Diaz, go! You're up."

Chris gets up and moves towards the surveillance TVs. "You're gonna be in the back booth, facing the door," he says, pointing to the top right hand picture. "You're in too deep and we can't risk a wire so we'll only be watching through the surveillance cameras. I'll be behind the bar so I've got eyes on you at all times."

Oliver turns around, bringing his hands together. "As soon as Scarlet mentions anything to do with Randy, tap your ring on the table.

"You guys are going to come in then?" Gail frowned.

"No, but if she doesn't take the bait then we may as well call it off," Chris answers. "We don't even know if this is going to work out, but it's all we've got right now."

Gail shakes her head. "No trust me, I know what I heard and I'm 100 percent positive that Scarlet knows Randy."

"Here's to hoping," Chris murmurs. Oliver moved, opening the back doors of the van letting Gail and Chris out.

"ETF is around the corner and I've got your back, darling," Oliver smiled.

Gail nodded and walked up the side alley towards the entrance of the restaurant. Chris went through the back door near the dumpster, patting her on the shoulder with a smile. She took a long, deep breath as she rounded the corner. This was it.

She was 20 minutes early purely because she needed to get that back booth. Gail walked in, sat down and made herself familiar with all the possible exit routes. She caught Chris' gaze every now and again as her eyes wandered around the room.

Her mind wandered for a moment, thinking of all worst case scenarios that could occur. She drummed her fingers on the table in though, missing the tall, raven haired women walk up to her.

"Kellie?"

Gail's mouth dropped open. "You're Scarlet?"

"Hi," she laughed. Gail was stunned. There was no way in hell that Alison had hooked up with this woman. She was so beautiful. Gail stared briefly, inwardly thanking the Gods that she'd at least have someone hot to look at tonight.

Scarlet sat down, smiling widely at Gail. "Why on earth are you hanging around with Alison?" Gail finally let out in horror. "You're way out of her league," she winked, resting her elbows on the table.

"A compliment before you've even said hello? I'm definitely glad I agreed to this little blind date now," Scarlet chuckled.

"What, you weren't before?" she smirked. If there was one thing Gail knew how to do, it was flirt. And if the smile on Scarlet's face was any indication, she was doing a damn good job of it.

"Not exactly," Scarlet smirked. "When Ali called me and said her bitchy work friend wanted my number, I was a bit on the fence."

Gail nodded. Of course Alison was going to throw her under the bus. "What a horrible thing to say," Gail replied in horror. She leaned in closer to the table, purposefully licking her bottom lip. "Me and Alison aren't friends," she whispered.

"I think I might like you," Scarlet replied, cocking her head to the side.

Gail sat up straight, stretching her hands across the table. She couldn't help the smug look from appearing on her face. "You don't already?"

"You're a definitely a quick one," Scarlet noted. "Are you going to be sassy all night? Because if you are I'm really going to need a drink."

"Well, you're going to need a double then." Scarlet chuckled and reached for the drinks menu to her left. "Nope, this rounds on me, I'll go straight to the bar. Shots?"

Scarlet dropped the menu and frowned slightly at Gail."Really, Kellie? You want to do shots?" Her eyebrows shot up, seemingly unimpressed by the idea.

"You don't? Things get a lot more interesting when shots are involved."

"A beer is fine," Scarlet said nonchalantly, waving her hand slightly for emphasis.

"Tequila it is!" Gail stood up and grabbed her wallet. "I'll be right back," she grinned. Before Scarlet had time to react, Gail was already on her way to the bar.

She went straight to Chris, ordering a beer and two shots. He didn't say anything to her. She looked back over her shoulder at Scarlet and let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in. Chris quickly gave her the drinks and nodded stoically.

She sat down, placing the drinks in front of Scarlet. She smiled and grabbed the shot of Tequila. "Okay, Scarlet, let's be real here. How does a gorgeous woman like you meet someone like Alison?"

"I met her at a work function a couple of weeks ago," Scarlet replied quickly. "And between you and me, I was super drunk and kind of just pounced on her." She reached for the other shot, drinking it quickly. Gail watched as her face scrunched up at the burn and she laughed softly.

"So what you're saying is if I feed you alcohol all night you're going to pounce on me?"

"Maybe," she replied, licking her lips. "Would you be opposed to the idea?"

"No way," Gail responds. She moves her hand to rest on the table, her pinky grazing Scarlet's. "Wait, if you met Ali at a work function does that mean you work for the Halligans? Why have I never seen you around before?"

Gail knows she just found an in. If Scarlet doesn't give her anything here, the whole night has been a bust and the whole operation would be deemed a failure. Gail frowned slightly at the thought.

Scarlet shook her head, moving her hand from the table. "Oh no, I work administration for a trucking company. Alison knows my boss, that's why she was out with us."

Gail knows she's talking about Randy. She'd have to be. She taps her rings on the table twice before bringing it back to her side. She leans in closer, tilting her head as she watches for Scarlet's reaction. "You work for Randy?"

She stiffens instantly. "How do you know that name?" Her voice has dropped causing Gail to feel shivers over every inch of her body. She looks pissed.

Gail just shrugged her shoulders, playing it off like it's no big deal. "I'm know the brothers personally. They tell me what's going on."

Scarlet licks her lips and nods her head. Gail knows she's still angry and the silence hanging between them causes Gail to catch her breath. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here," Scarlet growls. She grabs her coat and heads straight for the door.

"What?" Gail yells back. She gets up, running towards the door after her. "Hey, where are you going?" But Scarlet doesn't turn, she opens the door and starts running down the street.

Gail turns to the bar and points to Chris. "Chris, I got this. She's not a threat." Chris nods and grabs his phone. "Tell Ollie to hold out on ETF!"

Gail opens the door and looks around the street momentarily. She catches Scarlet turning down an alley way and immediately sprints in her direction. "Scarlet! Wait!"

She turns the corner and is thrown up against the wall. Gail looks around, breathing heavily. Scarlet's arm is pinning her under her chin while the other runs down her body, patting her down. "Who are you?" she spits.

Gail can barely breathe, and tries to bring her hands up to pry Scarlet's arm from her neck. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"Tell me who you really are," Scarlet snarls in her face.

Gail attempts to kick and punch but Scarlet's grip is too tight. "What are you talking about? My name is Kellie!" she coughs and spits as she tries to speak, her voice going husky as she gulps for air.

"Stop lying," Scarlet yells. "Why did you want to meet tonight?" She pushes her into the brick wall harder, the pressure on her neck growing.

"I'm not! I swear to you that I'm telling the truth!" Gail looks into her eyes, her face soften as she stops struggling. "I just wanted to go out to dinner with a pretty lady, what the fuck is wrong with that?!"

"Why were you asking about Randy then? Only a few people know that name."

"Chill out, crazy," Gail coughs. "I was just making conversation."

"Well you shouldn't have," Scarlet says angrily. She moves her arm back slightly but doesn't let go of Gail.

"I'm sorry," Gail whispers. Scarlet finally drops her arms and moves back from Gail. She doubles over and Gail reaches up to steady herself, accidentally pulling at Scarlet's shirt. Her eyes widen as she see's a wire. Scarlet's wearing a wire. Gail doesn't know what to do. She definitely wasn't accounting for this situation. The first thing they teach you when you head undercover is to never break character, no matter what the situation. She blinks and looks up, "You're a cop?! You ask me who I am, yet you're the pig here?"

Scarlet grabs her hand, pulling her down the alley way. "Fuck. Come with me."

"No. Let go of me," Gail screams, trying to unhook their hands.

"Keep your mouth shut," Scarlet says with venom. She turns around and throws her against a wall once more. "You'll do as I say, you understand that, blondie?"

"As much as I love a demanding woman, you're crossing the line a smidge," Gail smiles. "You could be a little rougher, though. I love it rough."

"Shut up," Scarlet smirks, pushing her harder against the wall.

Tyres screech and Gail lets out a sigh of relief as the surveillance van pulls up at the back of the alley way. The doors open and Gail grabs Scarlet's wrist, twisting it. Scarlet screams in pain and Gail moves, pushing her into the open vehicle. "Surprise."

Scarlet hits the side of the van hard, falling to the ground. She blinks a few times before rolling over and taking in her surroundings. "You ARE a cop! You liar!"

"Oh, whatever." Gail waves her off, reaching for her wallet and grabbing her driver's license. "Ollie, run this photo. What division are you with? 27? 32?" She sits next to Scarlet, poking her in the shoulder.

"I'm not a cop."

"That wire I found between your tits says otherwise," Gail smiles, eyebrows moving up and down. Scarlet scoffs, but can't help the smile from forming across her face.

"Gail," Oliver bellows.

"What?" Her head shoots back, face scrunched in confusion.

"She's FBI." Gail turns back to look at Scarlet, mouth falling open.

Scarlet smiles sweetly, offering her hand. "Holly Stewart, Federal Agent."

"Oh, shit." Chris and Gail murmur at the same time.

"Yeah, shit," Holly purses her lips, nodding her head comically.

There's so many different things running through Gail's head right now. Her eyes are wide and she can feel herself about to turn into a blubbering idiot. She fucked up bad. "I didn't ruin your operation, did I? I basically made you in the alley way back there."

"No, it should be fine…" Scarlet ponders. She stands up and walks towards Oliver, grabbing her license. She turns back, winking at Gail. "You just owe me."

Gail smirks and moves after her. "Dinner?

"I can do dinner."

"This is terrible," Gail panted, resting against the front of the couch. Her hand slides up and down Holly's leg gently as her breathing begins to return to normal.

Holly shoots up behind her, pinching her shoulder and frowning slightly. "I thought it was pretty good."

Gail laughs, grabbing her hand and placing a soft kiss on Holly's palm. "No, shut up. Not that, I know that was good. This."

"I really don't get you," Holly breathes out. She falls down, grabbing a thin blanket hanging over the back of the couch to throw over her naked body. She closes her eyes and smiles as Gail continues to soothingly stroke her bare leg.

Gail groans, turning backwards, rest her head on the couch. "This has to be some kind of, conflict of interest right?"

"Explain."

She gets up and moves the blanket off of Holly before lying flush against her. She hears Holly purr and snuggles into the crook of her neck as strong arms wrap around her shoulders. "I'm not even sure I know what I'm talking about… We're on the same side, right?"

"Technically," Holly mumbles in response, tightening her grip.

Gail sits up and frowns. Holly can only sigh. She starts to run her fingers over the beautifully pale legs in front of her, staring intently the full exposes body in front of her. "I'm working for the bad guys.. but it's all a lie, ya know, cause I'm acting my ass off."

"Right," Holly agrees with a laugh, her fingers moving higher. She smirks as Gail shudders above her.

She leans back down, pulling the blanket over her back. "But you're working for the other bad guys," she whines.

Holly rolls her eyes and crosses her arms at the small of Gail's back. "Correct. But we're working towards the same goal," she answers logically.

"Still… Conflict of interest," Gail frowns, falling hard against Holly's chest.

"Gail, you need to stop being ridiculous," Holly huffs. "Everything is going to be okay." She places a lingering kiss on Gail's forehead, bringing a hand up to run through her blonde hair.

Gail springs up again, a scared look on her face. Holly's eyesight immediately goes to her girlfriends bare chest and licks her lips. "Wait, what if one of us is caught? In their eyes we're sleeping with the enemy," Gail says quickly.

Holly can't help but laugh. She sits up as well, letting the blanket fall onto the floor beside them. She lopsidedly smiles, resting her hands on Gail's ass, squeezing softly. "But in my eyes, I'm sleeping with an incredibly hot, snarky police officer."

"That is true," Gail smirks.

Holly runs her hand up Gail's spine and places a reassuring kiss on her lips. "Stop stressing, okay?" She quickly kisses her again, resting her forehead against Gail's. "The op is pretty much all done."

"What?" She screeches, pushing Holly back down to the couch. "How do you know that?"

"The FBI is all knowing," Holly grins.

"How come you didn't know we were working this case as well then, hot shot?"

Holly doesn't want to talk anymore. There's only so long you can look at a beautiful woman naked and only talk. "Clerical oversight," She offhandedly responds, running her hand over Gail's stomach.

"Oh that's what the big bosses are calling it these days," Gail grins. She looks to the floor, grabs the blanket and throws it around her shoulders.

Holly continues to run her hands over Gail's skin, mesmerized. "Yes."

Gail moves back slightly before lying down, her head resting on Holly's chest. "Well, do you want me to show you how this 'clerical oversight' worked out excellent for you?" She smirks, moving down Holly's body with small kisses.

"I would like that. Very much."


End file.
